Candle on the Water
"Candle on the Water" is the signature song written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn from Walt Disney Pictures live-action/animated film Pete's Dragon. It is sung by Nora (Helen Reddy) and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song in 1977, though it lost to "You Light Up My Life". The setting for the song is entirely on the balcony of the lighthouse in which Nora and her father, Lampie, live. She sings it to her lover, Paul, who has been lost at sea for over a year but she thinks he will return one day. One night Lampie teases her about this and she retires to the balcony to sing toward the ocean, assuring Paul that she is still waiting for him. The song was sung on the DisneyMania 4 album by Anneliese van der Pol. It was also sung briefly by Kristin Chenoweth and an unidentified a cappella group in the dramedy Pushing Daisies in the episode "The Legend of Merle McQuoddy". According to Reddy, she was informed by Kasha and Hirschhorn that "they deliberately placed religious and spiritual symbols within the song." The soundtrack for the 2016 remake features a newly-recorded version of the song, performed by Okkervil River. Lyrics 1977 version= I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let this candle guide you Soon, you'll see a golden stream of light A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on, you'll make it Here's my hand, so take it Look for me, reaching out to show As sure as rivers flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go |-|2016 soundtrack version= I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let a candle guide you Soon, you'll feel a golden way of light A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a halo all around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer (instrumental) I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on, you can make it Here's my hand, so take it Look for me, reaching out to show As sure as rivers flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go Other Versions Gallery Candle_on_the_Water.jpg References Category:Songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Romance songs Category:Pete's Dragon songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Featured songs